


The Descent

by brasspetal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brasspetal/pseuds/brasspetal
Summary: The sea was a creature of patience.





	The Descent

The sea was a creature of patience.

Will floated in that unaware listlessness of time and he lets pieces of himself drown. The pieces that he thought kept him tethered.  Those fragments swim from his fingertips into the abyss. His maelstrom of a mind reaches downwards to the Earth. It was a dance; the descent. This was his denouement. He wondered with dark amusement how one could find solace in suffocation but he did.

The darkness is a cocoon and it’s comforting in its indifference. _It always has been._ Much like nature itself, he found it reassuring that the sea that encapsulated him didn’t care if he triumphed or failed. The sea took him into its arms willingly as if it was always meant to do so.

Will has always been attracted to the nebulous indiscreet. He slept on a bed of questions and lived in the constant unknown. He didn’t need to know why he suffered. He didn’t need to know why at all. Until _him._

Hannibal was his conclusion. The answer. The breathing dark come to life.

Will sometimes thought that Hannibal was a monster that he created. He knows now that he was always there; behind the periphery. He was always waiting like the sea. Will found comfort in that most of all.

Their blood had been given like a gift to one another, as if they had summoned this. There was no misery trapped in Will’s heart any longer. He had been freed. The Dragon was their coin; their payment to the underworld. They were going to succumb to it together. Forgiveness and absolution had no part in their embrace.   _This_ was theirs. The world was theirs. They had conquered time itself.  

From the first meeting in Jack’s office to now, Will could trace a patterned descent. It was reciprocity. His _becoming._

When he finally begins his final throes of death in the deep, something pulls him, like a magnet. Up, up, up towards the pit; a new abyss. This creature that he loved, had created a new hell for them both.

Will was wrong. They were infinite. The stag would never let me him drown.

When the air rushed back into his lungs, he was carried with a quiet gentleness to the sand. He could hear the rushing and the receding of the tide. It sounded like his heart, in tandem with the sea.

The stars above were long dead points of light that guided him back to awareness.

“Will.” Comes the calm familiar voice.

Will can’t bring himself to speak. He thinks he’s forgotten how. There are words beneath his tongue but no reason to release them.

Hannibal towers above him like all Gods do and Will reaches his hand upwards towards the sky. Hannibal kneels like a devotee beside him and takes his outstretched hand in his. Gods weren’t supposed to kneel but Hannibal did.  Hannibal reaches out and sets his hand on Will’s face as he did those years ago. Those years ago, when Will finally lifted the curtain on this world behind a world.

There was an unparalleled reverence in Hannibal features meant for him. Will hadn’t tamed him. Hannibal had made madness pour from Will. He had brought in the night. They were both ferals to it.

The world was waiting to be consumed by their fury. They would walk side by side in cathedrals of rain. They would conquer this new abyss. They were Achilles and Patroclus born anew.  

Will smiled like the moon; bright and wild.


End file.
